


I Would've Done the Same for You

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Shadowhunter Shorts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus and Alec are forever in love, Magnus wants to talk about what Alec said to Clary, Magnus-centric, Parabatai Feels, Post-Episode: s03e07 Salt in the Wound, Soft Alec Lightwood, everyone writes these fics but I had FEELINGS so I'm jumping on the bandwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: Watching Alec hug Clary after telling them about the Wish, and hearing Alec say he would have done the same, Magnus can't seem to forget about it. Later that night, when they finally fall into bed in an attempt to get some sleep, Magnus can't help but bring it up to his boyfriend. The answer he gets was not the answer he expected.





	I Would've Done the Same for You

 

Magnus let himself melt into his soft, silk sheets with an exhale. The day had left both him and Alec tense and tired. To take even a few hours was like bliss considering everything going on around them. It had been a heavy night as he stood with the Lightwoods, Simon, and Clary, listening to the redhead confess the secret she and Jace had been keeping for far too long. It left a sour taste in Magnus' mouth. 

 

He hadn't known how Alec would react to Clary's crying statement. Jace was his parabatai and it was, essentially, Clary's fault that he had been so absent lately and was now under Lilith's control. For Alec to hug her. . . it was a shock that was evident on his own, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary's faces. Then Alec quietly told Clary, "I would've done the same thing" and the shock increased. Since, Magnus had been replaying the scene in his head. He wasn't entirely sure why it was sticking with him so much. 

 

He and Alec were alone for the first time in what felt like  _days,_ and all he wanted to do was curl up with his wonderful Shadowhunter and sleep. Yet his brain wouldn't shut up. After their fight about Magnus' immortality and box of memories, tensions had still been running between them. Laying together in bed was the easiest it had been between them lately. It was like nothing had happened when they fell asleep like this, falling into their typical position intertwined with each other. It seemed to be the only way they could even fall asleep anymore. 

 

He craned his neck from his position laying on his back to look at his close-eyed boyfriend. Magnus thought his boyfriend always looked so much calmer, even a little bit younger, once he got him into bed and getting sleep that he knew was far too rare for the Head of the New York Institute. He didn't want to disturbed his poor, stressed boyfriend. It seemed his mouth had a different idea. 

 

"Did you really mean it?"

 

 

There were a few moments of silence before a sleepy, rough voice came from the other side of the bed.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

Magnus shifted so he was on his side and completely facing Alec.

 

 

"When Clary told us about the wish and you said. . . Would you really do that for Jace?"

 

 

Alec shifted, sucking in a breath then letting it out slowly. Magnus watched him as blinked up at the ceiling, clearly deep in his own thoughts. His eyes shifted around like he was sorting through something, and he looked confused.

 

 

Alec opened and shut his mouth once, before finally saying, "I. . . Yeah. I would."

 

 

Magnus nodded but didn't say anything. He hadn't quite known how to react when he watched his boyfriend wrap the young redhead in a hug, and he still wasn't sure now. He was saved from coming up with a reply, however, when Alec rolled over to match Magnus' position, facing him.

 

 

"Jace is. . . he's my brother and my parabatai. Each parabatai bond is so different that no one could ever understand how Jace and I feel about each other. He's a part of me, physically, emotionally, and I need him. I would save him like Clary did."

 

 

Magnus reached out, grabbing one of Alec's hands in his own. He nodded again. Though Alec was right that no one understood their bond, he could always see that it ran deep. He knew the love they had for each other was incomparable. Magnus smiled at him lightly.

 

 

"I get that. You-"

 

 

"But I wasn't talking about Jace."

 

 

Magnus stopped suddenly with his mouth still open around the rest of his sentence. Alec didn't say any more, just looked at him through this dark lashes.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

Alec raised an eyebrow, saying, "Clary is in love with Jace."

 

 

Magnus shook his head, confused with the statement.

 

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

 

Alec shook his head, and let out an exasperated sigh with a smile on his face.

 

 

"Magnus. . . Clary made the wish because she's in love with Jace. Nephilim only love once and Jace and Clary are it for each other. Clary didn't know how she was going to go on without him. I said I would do the same, but I wasn't talking about Jace, I was talking about _you._ "

 

 

Magnus' mouth fell open in an "oh". Alec reached out with his free hand to rest it on Magnus' cheek.

 

 

"I said I would do the same because I know exactly what she was feeling. I know everyone thought I was going to yell at her, but it would have been hypocritical. I love you so much. I meant it when I said I don't think I can't live without you. If it had been us, if it had been you laying there dead. . . I would do anything to get you back."

 

 

Magnus didn't realize that he'd begun crying until he felt Alec swipe his thumb across his cheek and a trail of wetness follow it. Magnus pushed forward a little bit, resting their foreheads together.

 

 

"I will never deserve all the love you show me," Magnus whispered, not knowing what else he could say.

 

 

He could see the smile Alec gave him, and in a whisper so quiet that Magnus almost missed it, "I could never show you enough."

 

 

For lack of anything else, Magnus tilted his head up, capturing his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. He could feel them both melting into it. The kiss wasn't heated or rushed, but rather gentle and passionate. It was simply filled with the love they felt for each other. Magnus could feel it swelling in him. How could he ever express how he felt for his Shadowhunter?

 

 

Alec made Magnus realize that his century of sad, painful loneliness was all worth it. When he woke up wrapped in runed arms, when he came home to that gorgeous smile and beautiful laugh, when he lost himself in a warm kiss or embrace, he could understand how these ridiculous Shadowhunters were able to put nothing less than their whole being into their love. Even if they never fully recovered from their recent fight, even though Magnus had no way to get around the issues of mortality, Magnus could never love him less. Alec would never be just a momento in a box. Alec was the last person that Magnus would ever be able to fully, completely, give himself to and love entirely. 

 

 

When they pulled apart, if for nothing other than lack of air, Magnus was met with that smile and couldn't help but return it with one of his own.

 

 

With another quick kiss to his boyfriends lips, he whispered, "I would, too, you know."

 

 

"You would what?"

 

 

"I would have made that wish for you, too. I would give anything to keep you safe, to keep you with me. I haven't believed in true love for a very long time, but meeting you. . . I could live a million years without you and be no less hopelessly in love with you than I am now."

 

 

It was now Alec's turn to tear up. Rather than give a reply, Alec sniffled and put his hands around Magnus' waist and pulled him so they were chest to chest. Alec tucked his face into Magnus' neck, where he could feel his boyfriend's neck on his collar bone and his hair tickling his ear. Magnus held him close, one hand trailing up to bury in his boyfriend's hair and the other blindly training runes he knew were there.

 

 

They eventually fell asleep like that, holding each other like a lifeline and letting everything else, Lilith, the Owl, their fights, wash away. In this moment, they were intertwined and lost in their love for each other. No matter what happened outside this moment, they could go through knowing that they had each other's backs, for now and always.


End file.
